8bitmmofandomcom-20200213-history
War and Peace. A fan fiction by madman2002
War and Peace. a fan fiction by madman2002. based on true events. Some information you should know: =64 is a map in 8bitmmo where nameless 8bit avatars or abandoned avatars live waiting for a human player to control and name them (of course the 8bitters do not know about the human players). =64 is a map full of slums. Prologue: I came into this world a fighter. The doctors said i had a %50 chance of being born alive and that it all came down to how strong my will power was. I was born a fragile wee thing. My mother had used an extreme amount of energy in order to give birth to me meaning she later died. Without my mother i was abandoned. Unwanted. An outcast. Refugee. I was a man before i had learned to walk. I learned to fear the world. fending for myself with my rusty make-shift wooden sword (which did 0.5 dmg) i made my way to the slums of =64. Chapter 1 By the time i had made my way to the slums i was exhausted and in terrible shape. even there i was unwanted. cast out. a freak. I lived on the streets with many other misfits. Out there on the streets of the slums i met 2 kids. These kids were very similar to me. they had learned to fend for themselves and had been living in the slums for nearly a year now. they took me under there wing and before long we were close friends. We had to rummage through the garbage cans in search of food. We lived through the cold times, the hot times, the bad times and the ever so slightly good times. after months of living in the slums we were finally able to interact with other kids without getting beat up. Then one day everything changed.... chapter 2 Months had gone past. We had gotten used to living in the slums but we still wanted to do something with our lives. we didn't want to be outcasts forever. One day, when we were rummaging the garbage cans in search of breakfast, a piece of paper caught one of my friend's eye. It was a notice saying sim9's army was recruiting. no experience needed. At long last we could do something with our lives. We left our old lives behind and set out to the recruiting hall. we entered the large hall decorated with pictures and trophies. We stared in awe. I was speechless. This was the most beautiful thing i had seen in my whole life. We walked up to the recruitment desk. a husky young 8bitter was standing there. " Hey Guys. you signing up for sim9's army?" he asked in a deep smooth voice. "u-u-um yes." i said quickly taken aback by the smoothness of his voice. "write what you would like your names down here please" he instructed us pointing to a bulletin board. We carefully thought of a name and wrote it down. My name was now madman2002, the others were dragonslayerwei and theKyro. We were asked to stand on a big yellow block. Then suddenly there was a big flash. chapter 3 The block was actually a link pad that teleported us to a tutorial where we would learn the basics of being in sim9's army. We would later be sent to the HQ were we receive our duty's. We looked around at our surroundings. We noticed a hologram man up ahead. He gave us a quest to go out and kill 5 slugs with our bare hands. With extreme difficulty kyro, dragonslayerwei and I managed to kill 15 slugs between us. That was when a giant blue elevator appeared in front of us. "Go on now" the hologram man told us "step into the elevator." We stepped inside the giant blue elevator, then everything went white. We finally regained sight only to find ourselves surrounded by a barren waste land. The only thing there was a road. We carefully stepped up towards a sign near the start of the road. The sign said: beware the track. you have 1minute to reach the end or else the entire ground will break way. As soon as one person steps on to the road the timer shall start. happy running :)" That was when we noticed dragonslayerwei was already standing on the road and we had wasted precious seconds. We ran the entire course. Over tough road that hurt our soles. Under ancient cement bridges. Through slim doorways until finally we reached the end of the road. We stared out onto the horizon as the 8bitsun rose signaling the start to a fresh new day. We no longer knew what to do and stared around puzzlingly. Was this a test? Would lawyer cats suddenly jump out of nowhere? Was the ground going to crumble underneath us? suddenly dragonslayerwei recklessly took a step forward.... only there was no land, only a hole. a deep dark hole. he plunged into it screaming out for help. THUMP! Kyro and I grimaced. Was our dear friend still alive? "Are you okay?!" i shouted. "you will never believe what is just found guys!" shouted dragonslayerwei "it is robbyz himself!" Kyro and i looked at each other then hurridly fell down the hole as well. There we met robbyz for the first time. I stared in awe. His presence was overwhelming. Everything about him was perfect that was when kyro said he heard from some people that this wasn't the real robbyz, just a hologram. This made me even more excited. If robbyz's hologram was so perfect then just imagine him in the flesh! the hologram robbyz spoke to us. "Greetings young ones! i can't believe you actually fell down this hole! now your stuck down here forever" The hologram robbyz told us with a cheeky grin. We all stared at each other in horror. was this the end? were we going to be stuck down in this hole forever? Suddenly hologram robbyz said "just joking! here is a basic spell book. it will help you teleport and communicate with players from a distance. (Note: the in game version of the spell book is chat.) If you flip to the root page you can cast the spell and get teleported to root. Root is where sim9's army's base is located and also the hub of 8bitmmo. happy traveling! :) " We all flipped to the root page then uttered the words: /root. suddenly the world was filled with light. Chapter 4 i looked around to observe my new surroundings. the ground was covered in crimson red carpet, top quality stuff. we were stuck in a large room surrounded by sand. the only exit was a single blue door heavily guarded by security. "pssst, guys. Look, there is robbyz or is it a hologram again? what is with this guy and holograms?" Whispered dragonslayerwei We carefully walked towards robbyz. We took every step with caution. Who knows, maybe there was a trap door somewhere around here that would make you fall down into a deep dark spike pit. We arrived at robbyz in one piece. Those 5 steps i just took were the most bone shaking, suspenseful steps of my life. We talked to robbyz who said: Ahh youngn's. I see you have made it to root! Don't worry there are no traps around here! Now to get you started go talk to LT. Draco and Sir Zombie Brains! And in a flash robbyz's hologram had disappeared. We all walked to LT. Draco but what we found surprised us. I had no words to say. LT. Draco had been eaten by a dragon! "oi! you filthy scum! HOW DARE YOU EAT LT. DRACO!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!" Shouted Dragonslayer (after all he slays dragons) the dragon simply responded "garrkkk arghhhh roar!!!!! mach! rarrrrrrr!" Dragonslayer ran at the dragon unsheathing his sword. He swiftly ran around the dragon and attempted to stab at it's diamond hard scales. The dragon simply picked dragonslayer up with his claws and began to lift him up above his mouth. Was this the end of dragonslayerwei?! "STOP!" yelled a voice from the shadows "Don't eat him draco!" A zombie stood out from behind the shadows and began to speak "i apologize for draco's actions. After all he is a dragon" The zombie told us " The name is Zombie. Sir. Zombie Brains" wait, what? could this dragon truly be draco? and was this zombie really the great Sir. Zombie Brains? chapter 5 " Most newbies don't think draco here and i are the real deal but i can assure you we are, if you would like to test us there are 3 white swords over there, you can fight us and we will only use our fists." sir zombie brains informed us dragonslayer, kyro and i reluctantly went over and each grabbed the smooth white sword. " are you ready?" asked sir zombie brains " you can all attack me at once" " yes sir zombie brains!" we all answered in unison " just call me sensei zombie" sensei zombie told us we charged at him, determined, with out swords out, posed in an attacking position. " yAAAAAAAA" we screamed we slashed wildly and jumped around frantically but all we saw was a blur. CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! sensei zombie's hand's collided with each of our necks most sensitive pressure points. we collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. sensei zombie smirked. "now that you know I'm the real deal, we can start you training" sensei zombie informed us chapter 6 i was expecting him to make us do some drills but all he said was " practical work is better than watching other do it" and threw us into a dungeon with our white swords. we stood back to back and glanced around carefully. i heard a scatter. suddenly, out of the shadows, a catlike monster jumped out lashing it's claws at us. " lawyercat!!!!!!" cried dragonslayerwei dragonslayer had always been the smarter one of us. he studied all about the =65 world and the mobs and bitters in that world. he could identify a lawyercat by smell. the lawyercat showed us it's fangs fiercely. i leaped out with my sword outstretched and began to slash furiously at the lawyercat. i got a good couple of hits in before kyro came along and decapitated it with one might swipe of his white sword. we divided up the earnings from the lawyercat and we were on our way. sensei zombie had informed us that we were not to come back until we had slayed at least 20 lawyercats. i munched on a lawyercat tail as we ventured around the dungeon in wait for lawyer cats but then...... beep! kyro had been assigned the leader of our 3 man cell and was given a fancy communication device called a walkie talkie from sensei zombie. BEEP! the walkie talkie buzzed into life, startled kyro dropped it on the ground. sensei zombie's voice came out of the walkie talkie along with some static. "q-q-quick, h-h-help we are--- under attack---- the lawyercats----- stole the prized jewel of ----the spike clan---- they hid it in the dungeon--- that you are in right now--- retrieve it and bring it back------- QUICK!" and with that sensei zombies voice was cut off and all we heard was a deafening buzz of static. knowing what had to be done kyro, wei and i began to explore the dungeon, slashing and chopping down the lawyer cats in our way until we reached it. right in front of us was a giant sky scrapper, It was the evil lawyercats LOL and LOL office. the door was heavily guarded by multiple elite lawyer cat warriors. wei noticed that the door had a special lock, it was a special keydoor, made so that even the most experienced lock picker could not open it. the only way was to retrieve the key from a spawner somewhere around the area. We stealthily explored the surrounding area, silently slaying multiple lawyercats too. wei stared into the distance then pointed out a funny looking green block. " THAT'S IT! IVE SEEN IT IN A BOOK! THAT'S A KEY SPAWNER! QUICK LETS GET IT!" he whispered (funny how its in caps xD) kyro and wei ran ahead slaying multiple lawyer cats, i followed behind and went to reach the key. just as i was about to pick it up a giant lawyer cat leaped at me and bit my arm dealing 1 dmg. i swiftly grabbed the key and backed out in fear as wei came along and chopped the lawyer cat in two. "Kyro, first aid kit, madman is hurt!" wei said to kyro kyro reached into his inventory and bought out the first aid kit, he took out the bandage and placed it across the bite mark. "that bandage is some good stuff m9! sensei zombie says it heals wound super fast cause of some herbs or something in it!" kyro told me chaptar 7 we ran towards the lawyer cat office, trying to avoid battle at all cost and not to raise the alarm that we were there (although i think the multiple lawyercat bodies left around were pretty obvious) The door was still heavily guarded so i decided to do a head count on enemies. in total there were about 15 lawyercats all in a group which would make it 5 cats each and we also had to kill them without raising an alarm. i discussed it with kyro and wei. we decided it was probably impossible to slay all 15 cats without raising an alarm so we decided to yolo it and just run at them, kill them all, run in, kill all the cats, get the jewel and then GTFO as fast as we could. we popped out from behind the rock and charged at the lawyercats, obviously shocked that we had gotten so close without them noticing. we slashed and swiped. we stabbed and cut. we slayed every single lawyercat guarding the door, our swords were stained red and blood dripped down our hands but i couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of satisfaction. we had slain 15 lawyer cats! thats when we noticed a horde of lawyercats were coming our way from a distance. i shoved the key into the door and opened it up. we ran inside and locked the door behind us, but the lawyercats probably already had a key. once inside we studied our surroundings. a few spikes were on the ground and multiple lawyercats were scattered around. we ran around avoiding the spikes, and stabbing lawyer cats. we found the door and continued on to the next room where we were met by more lawyer cats but with some skill and extreme speed we managed to slay each and every one of them while avoiding being hurt ourselves. by now my bite wound was feeling as good as new. finally we opened the last door and progressed to the final room where we say the red jewel floating above a golden block. guarding it was a giant lawyer cat, 5 blocks high! It roared and swiped at us. we ducked out of the way just in the nick of time and parried with a cut to the legs and tail. the giant laywercat howled in pain as we continued to cut his legs. The, using a move that we learned in the slums, kyro got on one knee, wei grabbed my wrists and ran at kyro, jumping onto kyros hands, kyro flung wei up with high momentum. wei did a flip and gathered a bunch of energy and released his hands from my wrist to fling me at the giants head. with my white sword out stretched in my right hand, i flung with all my might at the giants neck. the sword connected with the necks vital point and with an almighty swipe, it decapitated the giant. Now that the giant was out of the way, we could safelyCategory:Fanfiction